


Incompatible

by fvandomtrvsh, WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, set mid season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: After a few annoying comments from The Legends and Gary, Sara and Ava decide to prove just how incompatible they are as a couple





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We hope y'all enjoy!

“You know everyone thinks we are dating or should date, right?” Sara said, playing distractedly with the bread crumbs on her plate. 

They had just gotten back from a stressful mission, trying to break into the FBI in the year 2000, and then Ray had insisted on having everyone eat together. The Legends had all finished and headed back to their rooms, leaving Sara and Ava alone. 

“What?” Ava asked, looking up from her almost finished food. 

“They keep saying we would look cute together and how we should date.” Sara shook her head, a faint, amused smile on her lips. 

Ava frowned. “Why would they think that? You drive me crazy.”

Sara snorted. “Right back at you.”

“We would make a terrible couple,” Ava said. She wiped her hands and stood up to start gathering the dishes. 

“You don't have to do that, Ray will take care of it later,” Sara said, getting up. “And we really would, I don't know why they won't shut up about it.”

Ava ignored her and started to wash the dishes — she didn't want to leave more work for Ray when he had kindly invited her to stay over. “They'll stop eventually.”

“I doubt it, this is the Legends we're talking about.” Sara leaned against the table, arms crossed as she watched Ava wash the dishes. She had taken her blazer off earlier and pushed the sleeves of her button up shirt up. 

Ava turned around, having finished what she was doing, drying her hands on a rag. “Well, they have to see we're incompatible at some point. We have nothing in common.”

Sara nodded, but before she could say anything, Ray and Zari walked through the kitchen, talking between themselves. They both smiled suggestively and Ray gave Sara a thumbs up before they left again. Sara rolled her eyes and sighed. 

“See?” she said to Ava. “Maybe we should just prove to them how bad we would be together.”

Ava couldn't have missed the looks if she wanted to and she realized the Legends did seem to disappear and leave her and Sara alone a lot. 

“How?”

Sara bit her lip, thinking. “A date.”

“A date?” Ava frowned, confused. “How would that help anything?”

“We go on a date that will be awful because we have nothing in common. That'll show them how wrong they are and get them off my back.” Sara smiled, proud of her solution. 

Ava threw the rag she was still holding away and walked back to her chair to retrieve her blazer that was carefully draped over it. 

“Captain Lance, are you asking me out on a date?”

Sara shrugged. “Yeah, but only to show everyone we're a bad match.”

Ava put her blazer back on, watching Sara thoughtfully at the same time. She didn't really have to do this, the Legends trying to set them up was the least of her problems, but it seemed to be bothering Sara which meant she wasn't as focused on the missions as she should, nor were the Legends, if they were finding the time to interfere in their captain’s love life. She didn't need them messing up time again because they were trying to set anyone up, she could feel a headache coming just thinking of the paperwork if her superiors heard the cause of a Legend fuckup was her love life. It also didn't mean she wanted to have an awful date either. 

“I'll think about it,” she said, typing the commands that would take her back to the bureau on her time courier. “Bye.”

  
  


Sara shook her head at Ray as he bickered with Mick, choosing to stay right out of it and let them figure things out by themselves. 

“Captain Lance, incoming call from Agent Sharpe,” Gideon's voice interrupted her amusement. 

“Uh, I'll take it in my room.”

She rushed out of the room, glad Ray was too busy to comment on her want for privacy. Ava's slightly annoyed face was already waiting for her when she got there. 

“What's up, Ava?”

“Let's do it,” Ava said firmly. 

“Do what?” Sara asked with a frown. 

“The date. Gary apparently shares the Legends’ ideas that we would make a good couple and I need to get him off my back.”

Sara nodded. “Pick you up tomorrow?”

“I'll pick you up,” Ava said. “You don't have a car. I'll text you the details, I need to finish this report now. “

“All right, see you later.”

Ava hung up after a quick goodbye, leaving Sara watching the empty space her face had just been. “Well then, guess I'm going on a date with Ava,” she whispered to herself in disbelief. 

 

Ava glanced at Sara out of the corner of her eye, feeling awkward and nervous all of a sudden. She liked to think they were friends by now, at least friendly, but they hadn't been alone like  _ this _ before. Sara looked comfortable enough, sitting beside her in the passenger seat, but Ava felt inexplicably nervous. 

“So, you telling me where we're going, or?” Sara asked, half turning in her seat. 

Ava shook her head, her loose hair moving with her. “No, you'll see.”

“Aw, come on, Ava! Do you do this to all your dates?”

Ava shrugged but didn't answer, trying to focus on driving and ignoring Sara's pout. 

“We're almost there, be patient.”

Sara fake glared at her but stopped asking, busying herself with messing around the glove compartment.

 

Ava parked the car, suddenly anxious about Sara's reaction to where they were going. It was stupid because the point of this was to prove they were a bad match with nothing in common, but she couldn't help but pull anxiously at her sleeves, making sure her clothes were in place. Sara got out of the car and looked around with a thoughtful expression before her eyes landed on Ava. 

“So this is where Ava Sharpe likes to spend her days off,” she said with a small smile. 

“Sometimes.” Ava tried to sound nonchalant. 

“Let's go see your nerdy exhibits then.”

Ava rolled her eyes and started to walk towards the museum entrance, Sara following close behind. 

 

If Sara was being honest, a trip to a museum wasn't on her list of things to do on a date, let alone a _first_ date. She had very low expectations about the date with Ava either way, but she really hadn't expected to end up in a museum. It was a little weird to be on a date with Agent Ava Sharpe, but Sara had to admit the woman did clean up nicely — black jeans, dark green button up, and a leather jacket looked really good on her. 

They walked around silently for a while. Sara looked around but nothing really caught her attention. The place was mostly empty but she kept a trained eye for any threats. Ava started to point out a few things she found interesting but Sara was too bored to pay attention. 

“Only you would find this boring museum cool.”

“It's not boring! You're just not paying attention,” Ava protested. 

“There's nothing to pay attention to, Aves.”

Ava rolled her eyes. “Look at this—” she pulled Sara by the hand towards one of the paintings— “this represents…”

Sara immediately tuned out what she was saying, not even on purpose this time —  _ watching  _ Ava as she talked was just a lot more interesting. Her eyes got wide with excitement and she started to gesture a little as she got more excited. Suddenly a trip to the museum didn't sound so bad. 

 

Later, after Ava had practically given Sara a tour of the place in her excitement, Sara made Ava drive them to this nice little place that only served different dishes with potatoes, especially french fries. They found a table and Sara pulled the chair out for Ava with a wink before sitting down opposite her. 

“They have the best french fries with bread and cheese combo here!” Sara said, glancing at the menu. 

“They do look good,” Ava commented. 

Sara was a little surprised when Ava ordered one of the biggest meals with a lot of cheese, she knew Ava liked to eat more healthy for the most part. 

“I'm impressed, Sharpe, I thought you'd rather eat rabbit food.”

Ava gave her a half smile as she got ready to dig in. “I also enjoy french fries on occasion, Captain Lance.”

“They have board games here too,  we should try something.”

 

A few hours later and a very heated game of scrabble that had them arguing loudly over what words were acceptable or not — a very flustered employee had to ask them to stop being so loud — they left the dinner, heading towards the next part of their date. 

“Where are we going?” Ava asked as they settled back in the car. 

“Nu uh, It's a surprise,” Sara grinned. 

“Sara, I'm the one driving, I need to know where we're going.”

“Well, then, I guess I'm gonna have to drive.”

Ava immediately turned towards her in her seat. “Absolutely not.”

“Come on! It's not that far!” Sara pouted.”Please, Aves?”

“I'm not going to let you drive my car, you probably don't even have a license anymore.”

“Aw come on, I pilot a time ship every day, this is nothing!”

Ava sighed. “You pilot a ship with no other ships around.” She opened the driver's door. “No speeding, this is a new car.”

Sara beamed and leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Ava's cheek. “Thanks, Aves.”

 

Having Sara drive her car wasn't as bad as Ava had predicted, but when she parked across from a mildly famous club, all she could feel was dread. Ava looked at the small bakery with cooking lessons next to where they parked, hoping that was where they were going, even if deep down she knew it wasn't. It was just her luck that Sara was into clubs and dancing and had decided on that for their date. The date  _ was _ supposed to show how much they didn't have in common though, so that was to be expected. 

Sara grinned at her when they exited the car, looking excited. “Hope you're ready for some dancing!”

Ava nodded weakly, following Sara towards the club's entrance with slow steps. Inside the club, the music was so loud that Ava could feel it drumming in her head, the beat taking over the rhythm of her heart.

“I'm gonna grab us a drink!” Sara said loudly as she moved expertly around the mass of bodies. 

Ava found a corner where there weren't that many people and she could actually breathe without brushing against anyone and waited for Sara to come find her with their drinks. 

“Here we go!” Sara said, handing her her drink. 

Ava was surprised that Sara seemed to know what her favorite drink was. She took a sip, knowing she would need alcohol if she wanted to even try and relax. A dark haired guy with a dimpled smiled approached them and Ava unconsciously took a step back. 

“Hey there!” he said, looking Sara up and down and only sparing Ava a glance. 

Sara acknowledged him with a nod. 

“Hey, Aves, do you wanna go dance?” 

Ava blinked, confused — she was sure Sara was going to flirt with dimples guy, he was handsome enough and looked like someone Sara would be into. She glanced at the guy, who looked just as confused as her. 

“Sorry dude, I’m kinda on a date here,” Sara said. 

“Oh! No problem, you girls have fun,” he said, backing away. 

“Come on, let's dance!”

Ava let Sara pull her towards the dance floor, still trying to process that Sara had completely ignored someone hitting on her to continue their bad date. 

When Sara stopped, she turned around so she was facing Ava, hands moving to Ava’s waist so she could pull her closer. Ava let out a gasp, drowned out by the music surrounding them, at suddenly having Sara pressed against her front, hands lightly resting on her sides.

Ava hesitantly moved her own hands to Sara’s shoulders, swallowing as she tried not to focus on the warmth of Sara’s body, somehow more comfortable than the heat emanating from all the bodies pushed together around them. 

Sara started moving her body in time with the music, and Ava was powerless to do anything but follow her lead. She tried to focus her attention on anywhere but Sara, but paying attention to the bodies around them only made her want to run away. Turning her attention back to Sara made her feel calmer, as if she could forget where they were, pressed against Sara like this, despite the frantic beat of her heart.

The beat of the song changed, and Ava was taken off guard when Sara grabbed her hands as she turned her body around so Sara’s back was against Ava’s front, placing Ava’s hands down on her hips. She swayed along with the music, pushing her ass against Ava’s body, and Ava’s hands tightened involuntarily on her hips as she tried to remember how to breathe.

This was only a joke date, or so she told herself, as Sara slowly lowered her body, grinding against her, before moving back up at an equally torturously slow pace. Sara was just having some harmless fun, the fact that it was Ava she was grinding against probably meant nothing to her.

Sara turned back around in her arms as the beat changed again, placing her arms loosely around Ava’s neck. “Is this as terrible as you thought it’d be, or is Ava Sharpe actually capable of having fun?” she asked, leaning up to Ava’s ear so Ava could hear her over the music.

“It could be worse,” Ava reluctantly admitted.

She felt Sara smile against her ear as she started to move her hand down Ava’s arm, grabbing Ava’s hand when she reached it. Ava didn’t understand what she was doing until her hand was moved and she suddenly felt Sara’s ass underneath her palm.

Ava took a frantic step back, taken by surprise by Sara’s action, and barely registered crashing into someone else’s back. “I have to use the ladies’ room,” she blurted out, before turning around to make her way through the many bodies between herself and the bathroom.

As soon as she found an empty stall — thankfully only having had to wait in line for a few minutes — Ava took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Her heart was beating way too fast and she felt almost shaky. This whole date was supposed to prove to everyone just how incompatible she and Sara were, but instead, she was finding herself locked in some club's bathroom because her traitorous body was acting like they were anything but incompatible. She took another deep breath, feeling a little calmer now that she had put some distance between herself and Sara's body. 

“Hey! Hurry up!” someone yelled, banging on the door. 

Ava sighed, remembering the line outside, and quickly exited the stall, receiving grateful looks from the women around. She washed her hands, mostly to buy herself time, before getting out of the bathroom and into the crowded club. 

“Aves!” Sara called, suddenly by her side. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah! I'm fine. Just… a little tired. It's getting late.”

“Oh, yeah. Can't miss your self imposed curfew, huh?” Sara smiled, teasing. “Come on, I'll drop you off at your place.”

Ava shook her head. “You do know the car is mine and that  _ I  _ picked  _ you _ up, right? Besides, I don't think we should be driving.”

“Okay, I'll get us a cab.”

 

The cab trip was awkward. No, awkward wasn't quite the right word. Sara felt like their supposedly terrible date had gone  _ well _ . They had clicked in a way Sara couldn't possibly have predicted. It was not that she expected they wouldn't manage to spend some amount of time together without fighting — they had gone past not being able to stand the sight of each other, some might have even called them friends. But to match on a  _ date _ , that Sara couldn't possibly have predicted.

And yet, something had worked. Ava had taken her to a  _ museum _ , because of course that's what Ava would consider a good date. Sara had been convinced that that one thing was enough to prove they were far from compatible.

And, God, had it been boring, just walking around and looking at stuff. Sara was much more fond of  _ actually  _ going through history than looking at some old stuff in a too hot building. But then,  _ then,  _ she had gotten Ava  _ talking _ . Sara hadn't expected it, and if you told her it would happen before the date, she wouldn't have believed it, but Ava started talking and Sara was enthralled by it. Half of the time she didn't even know what Ava was saying, but her eyes lit up and she got an adorable smile on her face as she talked about it. If Sara hadn't known better, in that moment, she would say a prospective future of listening to Ava go on and on about her interests didn't seem that bad.

Even their board game had been adorable. At first, Sara had tried all kinds of words that Ava insisted weren't valid just because it was what she could come up with. Then, when she saw how worked up Ava got over it, she just kept coming up with the most ridiculous things just to see what reaction she got. Ava wasn't supposed to be so damn adorable, so different and more relaxed from the Agent Sharpe that Sara had gotten to know. 

Then Sara had taken her to a club. Because where else would she take her? When planning it, she had been certain that Ava would hate it, she hadn't even been sure that Ava would agree to go inside. When they actually got to that part, however, Sara was already too far gone. She  _ wanted  _ Ava to have a good time, not to mention a good time with  _ her _ . And they did, or so Sara thought. But then Ava ran away during their dance, and maybe Sara had taken the dancing too far, had read too much into things. Ava wanting to end their date there hadn't exactly been encouraging either.

And now they were sharing a cab. Ava looked torn between opening the door and jumping out, and actually acknowledging that Sara was there with her. Sara kept herself angled towards her, wanting to move closer but afraid to frighten her even more. On one hand, Sara was certain Ava never wanted a repeat of tonight. On the other, Ava had accepted Sara taking her home, when she could have easily just told Sara to take a separate cab back to wherever she parked the Waverider.

The cab parking in front of Ava's apartment building brought Sara out of her thoughts. Despite their different interests, she had genuinely enjoyed spending time with Ava and would definitely not be opposed to a second date. Still, she found herself holding her breath as Ava paid their driver.

"Come on in," Ava said as she opened the cab door. "I'll open a portal onto the Waverider for you." 

Sara nodded, following her outside, finding herself hoping that at the very least they could still be friends.

 

Sara seemed almost hesitant, Ava noted, as she followed her inside the building, all the way up to Ava's floor. She didn’t say a single word as they walked, or as Ava struggled to find the right key, too aware of Sara’s eyes on her to do it gracefully. She sighed as she finally managed to open the door, releasing a breath as she stepped into the comfort of her home.

“I’m not gonna get zapped by some anti-Legends measure if I step inside, am I?” Sara asked, cocking an eyebrow as she peeked through the door.

“I haven’t finished installing them yet,” Ava shot back, sending Sara a look that dared her to step inside.

Sara nodded and gingerly took a step inside, clenching her eyes shut as her foot landed on the other side of the threshold. Ava couldn’t help but giggle at her antics, and the moment the sound left her lips, a big grin broke out on Sara’s.

“Nice place,” Sara said, closing the door behind her as she looked at Ava’s mostly open apartment, at least what she could see of it from the tiny hallway. She took a step towards Ava, and Ava felt like the air around her got thicker, like she was being trapped in place between Sara’s advancing body and her own apartment.

“The time courier’s upstairs, I’ll go get it!” she blurted out, making for the start of the stairwell.

“Wait,” Sara said, reaching a hand out for her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

Ava turned around, eyes searching Sara’s face as she took yet a step closer.

“This was supposed to be a date,” Sara drawled, loosening the hand on Ava’s arm to slide it down to Ava’s own hand. “I believe there’s still one thing left that no date is complete without?”

Ava held her breath as Sara’s other hand moved to her waist, lightly pushing Ava even closer. Ava’s hands came up to Sara’s side and shoulder, bracing herself on her so she wouldn’t trip. She licked her lips as she looked down at Sara, blue eyes, now darker than they had been all day, staring up at her.

“I believe so,” she said, moving the hand on Sara’s shoulder to her neck as she started leaning down.

Sara met her halfway, pushing up on the tip of her toes to press their lips together. The moment they touched, Ava closed her eyes, tightening her hold on Sara’s neck. Sara pressed their bodies closer as she forced Ava to take a step back, then another, until Ava’s back hit the wall and Sara tried to press even closer still. The shock of hitting the wall made Ava gasp, her lips falling open, and in an instant Sara’s tongue was on her lip, swiping the length of it to see if Ava would deny her access. Instead, Ava tried to pull Sara’s head closer as Sara finally moved her tongue into her mouth.

They parted minutes later, both out of breath, and Sara rested her head on Ava’s shoulder as they did. Ava let her arms stay wrapped around Sara’s body, keeping her close, and part of her hated how much she enjoyed it. Despite how long the kiss had gone on, she was certain it was only to help legitimize their date. Sara probably didn’t even enjoy it as much as Ava had.

“Well, that wasn’t terrible,” Sara said, her breath somewhat normal.

“No,” Ava agreed, sighing as she let her head fall back to the wall.

“Shall we do a summary of our date and incompatibility now that it is supposedly done?” Ava’s heart fell in her chest at the thought of this being the last time she would get to see Sara like this, but instead of voicing that, she closed her eyes and nodded.“So,” Sara started, turning her head on Ava’s shoulder to look up at her, “compatible while spending time together, even in boring museums—” Ava lightly hit her arm, offering a sound of protest— “check.” Ava had to fight to keep her features in check at Sara's words. Sara hadn’t hated their date? 

“Compatibility while kissing,” Sara continued, voice lowering, “check.” Ava swallowed at the way she said it — if she hadn’t known better, she would accuse Sara’s voice of being seductive. “There is still one activity where we haven’t checked if we’re compatible or not…”

“Oh?” Ava asked, heart pounding in her chest, as she opened her eyes to find Sara staring at her with a predatory grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara leaned back up, her eyes fixated on Ava’s lips. She grabbed the edges of Ava’s jacket, pulling her close as she eased Ava’s mouth open so she could explore it with her tongue. Ava melted under her touch, arms around Sara’s waist pulling her closer. It was exhilarating, having Ava respond to her like this. 

Ava pulled back, so her head was once more resting against the wall, as she tried to catch her breath. Sara took the opportunity to kiss her way down Ava’s neck, getting her first taste of Ava’s skin.

“Wait,” Ava said, gentle hand on Sara’s shoulder pushing her back.

Sara looked up at her with a puzzled expression but took a step back.

“Do you want something to eat or drink?” Ava asked, lifting a hand to the back of her neck, avoiding Sara’s eyes.

“Sure,” Sara said, walking further into the apartment. “You got any whiskey?”

Ava let out a breath, rushing past Sara to the kitchen counter. “Yeah,” she said, finding two tumblers and a bottle as Sara slowly made her way over to her, sitting down on a stool placed in front of the counter.

Ava brought the items to Sara’s side, putting the tumblers down on the counter before she began filling them. She only filled up one before she stopped, lifting it up to her lips and downing half its contents, Sara’s eyes trained on her mouth the entire time. Sara found it sort of cute, how nervous she seemed to make Ava when it was just the two of them.

She put the tumbler back down and looked almost embarrassed as she lifted the bottle back up, filling the other tumbler. Before she could finish, Sara reached her hand out for the half-empty glass, bringing it up to her own lips and emptying it in one sip. Ava looked at her with her mouth half agape, no longer paying attention to the bottle and glass.

Sara smiled, putting down the tumbler so she could reach for Ava’s hand, stopping the flow of liquor right before it would have spilled onto Ava’s expensive looking counter.

“Oops,” Ava said, scrunching up her face, as she gently put the bottle back down on the counter. 

Sara let out a short laugh, pushing the bottle away from Ava’s hands. “You okay?” she asked, looking up at Ava’s face.

Ava’s face softened, her features relaxing as she looked at Sara. “Yeah,” she said, letting out a breath, cheeks going red.

“And,” Sara said, reaching out and putting a finger through one of Ava’s belt loops, pulling her closer, “is this okay?”

Ava bit her lip, hands coming up to cup Sara’s face. “Very,” she breathed, stepping even closer to her, in between Sara’s open legs. 

Sara smirked, leaning up as she prepared to ask her one last time. The words died in her mouth as Ava surged down, capturing her lips in a kiss that tasted of whiskey and Ava. 

Sara let go of Ava’s belt loop, instead sliding her hands around Ava’s hips, ending on her ass. Sara squeezed it, pulling Ava even closer, and Ava let out the sweetest moan she had ever heard.

 

Ava let go of Sara’s lips, tracing her own down Sara’s jaw, then neck, sucking down on her pulse point. It was Sara’s turn, then, to let out a moan, making Ava’s ears sing. 

Sara let go of her ass, choosing to move her hands to the top of Ava’s chest, quickly unbuttoning her green button up. When she was done, she wrestled the shirt, along with Ava’s jacket, off of her shoulders with one hand as the other held Ava’s face close to her neck. Ava was more than happy to continue what she was doing, placing languid kisses on Sara’s skin.

“Wait,” Sara breathed, making Ava pull back, a concerned look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Ava asked, trying to take a step back, but quickly found she was locked in by Sara’s legs.

“Nothing,” Sara said, an easy smile on her lips as her eyes moved from Ava’s to her chest. “I just wanted to look at you.”

Ava felt her cheeks grow impossibly hotter as she cast her eyes away from Sara, not used to being looked at like this. Her face paled as she remembered what she had put on that morning, never having anticipated that she and Sara would end up here. She glanced down at her plain, white bra, doing nothing to compliment any part of her.

Sara pulled her closer again, making Ava look at her. She just caught a glimpse of a hungry look on Sara’s face before a hot mouth collided with her chest, right above her breasts. Ava moaned, hands tangling themselves in Sara’s hair, pulling her closer, her bra forgotten.

She felt Sara’s hand move up her arm, stopping at her shoulder, only to switch directions, this time taking the strap of Ava’s bra with her. Ava closed her eyes, lost in the feel of Sara’s lips moving against her skin. 

She removed her hands from Sara’s hair, opting instead to work on Sara’s jacket, pushing it off of her. Once it was gone, she ran her hands along the length of Sara’s now bare arms — thanks to Sara only wearing a tank top — shivering as she felt Sara’s muscles underneath them.

Sara pulled back from Ava’s chest, one hand swiftly moving to the back of Ava’s neck, pulling her into a kiss. Ava melted into it, getting lost in the taste of Sara’s tongue, before they both had to pull back for air.

“Bedroom?” Sara asked, chest rising and falling as she breathed. Ava’s eyes fell to watch the movement, spotting a hint of black underneath the white fabric of Sara’s tank, making her involuntarily lick her lips.

“Follow me,” she said, moving out from in between Sara’s legs but grabbing Sara’s hand as she did so, pulling her with her. She threw a look at her discarded clothes over her shoulder, wondering if she should not take them off the floor, but one glance at Sara made her forget all about it.

They made it about halfway up the stairs before Ava suddenly found her back pressed against the wall and Sara’s body pressed against her front. She barely had time register it before Sara kissed her, her hands moving to the button on Ava’s pants. It did not take long for her jeans to not only be unbuttoned but also unzipped.

“Bedroom,” Ava said, before Sara could convince her to give up on walking further.

“Bedroom,” Sara agreed, taking a single step back, letting dark eyes run the length of Ava’s body. When she was done, she took Ava’s hand again, this time leading Ava up the stairs.

 

Ava’s room was about exactly what Sara expected, at least from the one glance she gave it before turning her attention back to Ava, finding the room impeccably organized. Once she looked back at Ava, however, the only thought in Sara’s mind was the location of Ava’s bed and the quickest way to get her on it.

She moved back into Ava’s space, Ava’s arms immediately wrapping around her as their lips met once more. Sara’s hands went to Ava’s pants, and she broke the kiss just long enough to crouch in front of her, pulling the jeans down with her. She found herself transfixed by all the new skin being uncovered, along with Ava’s plain, white boyshorts, the same color as her bra.

As Ava kicked the pants away, Sara was unable to resist the urge to press a kiss to the middle of her thigh. It was all she managed to do, however, before Ava pulled her back up, pulling her into yet another kiss.

Sara turned them around, pushing Ava towards her bed, eager to get her onto it. She broke the kiss once there, lightly pushed Ava down on the bed, then took a step back. Ava crawled back on it until her legs were fully on top of the covers, leaning back on her hands as she watched Sara.

Sara bit her lip, her eyes eagerly taking in Ava in just her underwear. Despite the plainness of the garments, it was one of the sexiest things Sara could remember seeing, and she could not wait to tear them off and completely uncover Ava’s body. 

Eyes still trained on Ava, Sara grabbed the hem of her own tank, removing it from herself.

 

Ava almost choked on her own breath as Sara’s tank fell away. Despite having seen the hint of black underneath it, she wasn’t prepared for the sight that met her. Sara was wearing a silky black bra, and Ava could clearly see her hard nipples through the soft fabric.

Sara smirked when she noticed the state Ava was in, pulling her pants torturously slowly down her legs. Ava was almost certain she would combust before Sara was done. When Sara straightened out, nearly every part of her body uncovered, Ava had to take a moment to just remember how to breathe. 

But another part of her, upon seeing Sara’s much more thought out underwear, once more reminded herself of the plain and anything but sexy underwear she was wearing. She slid her hands forward, removing the one thing keeping half her body from falling onto the bed, closing her eyes. She lifted her hands up to her stomach, right underneath her breasts, wishing she could use her time courier to go back to that morning and pick out something else.

A weight settling itself on her belly tore her out of her thoughts.

“You still with me, Sharpe?” Sara’s voice asked softly, a gentle hand finding its way to Ava’s cheek.

Ava opened her eyes, staring up at what she could only describe as the most angelic sight she had ever seen. Sara’s golden hair was flowing over her shoulders and falling from her face, glowing in the light of Ava’s room, as she leaned forward, blue eyes almost completely taken over by darkness staring down at Ava. 

Ava drew in a sharp breath, stretching a hand upwards, brushing some of Sara’s hair behind her ear, only to have half of it fall out again the moment after. She shook her head, then nodded, leaning up on one elbow as she drew Sara’s face nearer.

Before kissing her, Ava traced her thumb over Sara’s lower lip. Sara’s mouth fell open with the action and Ava moved her thumb slightly up, just enough so that Sara could close her lips around it, sucking on it lightly. Ava moaned, moving her hand again so she could pull Sara into a proper kiss. She let go of Sara’s head, running her hand down her body instead, but she stopped as it reached silky fabric.

“Did you plan for this?” she asked, looking down at Sara’s bra.

Sara chuckled, lowering her mouth to Ava’s ear. “Please, if I’d have planned for this, I wouldn’t be wearing anything.”

Ava could not help but whimper, taken by surprise by Sara’s words. Sara pulled back with a smirk, obviously pleased with herself.

She shifted slightly on top of Ava, leaning her head down to Ava’s shoulder, and as she did, Ava felt a hint of wetness against her abs. She cursed silently into the air, hands coming up to Sara’s hips to keep her close. Ava swore she could feel a smirk against her skin.

As Sara’s lips continued to work her, it suddenly dawned on Ava that  _ Sara Lance _ , former assassin and current Captain of the Waverider, was almost naked in her bed,  _ on top of her _ , kissing her way down her chest. If not for the fact that Ava was currently there, in the moment, she never would have believed it to be true.

 

Sara ground herself experimentally against Ava’s abs, pleased with the way Ava’s hands tightened on her hips. She paused what she was doing to Ava’s chest to pull back for a moment, looking down at her. Her eyes were closed and her lips swollen, her chest — now with a couple of purple additions that Sara was not even sorry for — rising and falling along with Ava’s heavy breathing.

Ava was really fucking hot, and Sara told her as much as she herself wondered how she had never quite noticed it before. She knew Ava was attractive, one look had told her as much, but looking at her then, Sara did not know how she had ever managed to keep her hands off of her.

As she continued staring, she found herself not knowing if she wanted to continue to explore her body with Ava’s underwear on or tear it off so she could skip right to fucking her. As she ground against her again, feeling her own undeniable wetness, her thoughts settled easily on exactly what she wanted to do.

Leaning back down, she asked, panting against Ava’s ear, “Can I eat you out?” 

 

Ava nodded before Sara could even begin to pull back, the suggestion somehow making her even wetter, which she had thought impossible from how wet she already was from Sara’s actions. A thought crossed her mind, however, as Sara wriggled a hand between the bed and Ava’s bra, quickly unclasping it.

“I, um,” she started, inhaling sharply as Sara pushed her bra out of the way and unexpectedly wrapped her mouth around Ava’s nipple, already showing exactly what she could do with her tongue. “I need your fingers first,” she finished in a rush, embarrassment rushing through her at the fact that she was certain she would not last a second underneath Sara’s tongue. It really had been much too long since she had done something like this.

“Okay,” Sara said, shuffling down Ava’s body so her hips were settled in between Ava’s legs. She kissed her way to Ava’s other breast as one of her hands disappeared in between their bodies, cupping Ava through her underwear. Ava’s hips jerked against her hand at the suddenness of it. 

Sara’s hand disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, but soon reappeared on Ava’s belly, pushing underneath her boyshorts. Ava’s entire body tensed as she waited for it to properly make contact. She bit her lip as it did, suppressing the moan wanting to escape her throat.

At first, Sara simply ran one single finger through her folds, gathering wetness, before a second joined it. She slowly moved them up to Ava’s clit, tongue swirling around Ava’s nipple as she made contact. Ava bucked against Sara’s fingers, the only thing holding her down being Sara’s body on top of hers. 

Sara released her hold on Ava’s nipple, kissing a path to right between her breasts instead, her fingers moving at a steady pace around Ava’s clit. Ava gripped Sara’s hair, but she did not know if she wanted to keep her head where it was, drag it back to one of her nipples, or drag it up so she could kiss her. The result was that Sara simply stayed there, licking the length of the valley between her breasts. Ava had to fight to not let out any embarrassingly loud sounds.

It did not take long for Ava to get close, and as she did, Sara lifted her head, slightly adjusting her fingers as she looked at her.

“I want to hear when you come,” she said, looking straight at Ava’s face, voice laden with lust. Ava could not help but let out a sound — some mix of a groan and a whimper that she did not know how she had made — at Sara’s words, her lips falling open. “Good girl,” Sara praised, rubbing her clit just so, and then Ava was coming with Sara’s name on her lips.

 

Hearing her name on Ava’s lips as Ava’s hips moved against her was more marvelous than Sara could ever have imagined. She could not take her eyes off of her as she slowly came down, eyes slowly opening as she turned her head to the side, as if she was scared of Sara’s reaction.

Sara placed a list kiss in between her breasts, then crawled up her body, placing her hands right next to Ava’s shoulders. “Look at me,” she requested, pleased when Ava did as asked, her face completely flushed and her breath came quickly through her mouth. Sara could not help herself at the sight and quickly lowered herself enough so that she could kiss her, pressing their bodies together. 

Ava’s hand ran down her back as Ava returned the kiss in kind, seemingly emboldened. Sara chuckled when the hand reached her bra, unclasping it in one smooth movement.

“Had some practice with that, Agent Sharpe?” she asked, kissing her way to Ava’s ear. Ava did not respond, just chased the strap of Sara’s bra with her hand, pulling it down her arm. “Tsk tsk,” Sara said, lightly biting Ava’s earlobe as her arm hit Ava’s hand away, “you promised I’d get to eat you out.”

Ava shivered underneath her, eyes closing as Sara pulled back to look at her with a smirk on her lips. Sara sat let her bra fall away from her body, leaning in close to Ava’s chest. Ava drew in a sharp breath as Sara’s bare breasts made contact with her skin and opened her eyes again. Sara kissed her one last time before she started making her way down her body, settling in between her thighs.

She could see a dark patch on the boyshorts Ava still wore. The sight made Sara lick her lips. She grabbed the waist of them with her hands and ever so slowly dragged them down Ava’s long legs, finally fully uncovering her. As she threw them somewhere on the floor, she looked up at Ava, finding her dark, glossy eyes staring down at her.

Sara held her gaze as she grabbed hold of her thighs, splitting them as wide as she could, before leaning in. She kept looking into Ava’s eyes as she parted her lips, darted her tongue out, and tasted her. The moan that left her mouth at the taste was mirrored by Ava’s own. Ava cried out as Sara once more found her clit, flicking it with the tip of her tongue.

Ava’s eyes were once again closed, with one arm thrown over them as the other grasped the bedsheets next to her hips, looking like it wanted to move to Sara’s head. Sara adjusted her body slightly, swirling her tongue around Ava’s clit as she let go of one of Ava’s thighs. 

Ava’s hand shot into Sara’s hair and the most amazing moan Sara had ever heard left her lips as Sara pushed a single finger into her, never stopping her tongue’s ministrations. She slowly moved the finger in and out of her, reveling in the way Ava felt and the sounds she made.

It did not take much longer for Ava to once more scream out her name, her hand pushing Sara’s head closer as she clenched down on her finger. Sara slowed down her movements, waiting for Ava’s body to go lax before she pulled away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“You taste amazing,” she said, making her way back up Ava’s body.

Ava’s hand slid from her hair to her shoulders, lazily scratching Sara’s skin. She looked completely spent as Sara reached her face, one hand moving to brush away the hair clinging to Ava’s sweaty forehead.

“You feel amazing,” Ava countered, lifting her head slightly to give her a kiss.

Sara coaxed her mouth open, moaning as the taste of Ava’s wetness mixed with the taste of her tongue. Ava’s hand moved lightly down her spine as the kiss continued, only stopping when it reached Sara’s ass. She pushed down, and Sara slightly repositioned her body before following the silent command, letting her body come into contact with Ava’s.

 

Ava tried to curse, sound muffled by Sara’s tongue still in her mouth, as she felt Sara’s  _ very soaked _ boyshorts make contact with her thigh. As Sara ground down against her, Ava knew one thing — she had to touch her.

However, as she moved her fingers to the edge of the boyshorts’ waistband, a thought crossed her mind. Everything Sara had done to her had felt incredible — what if Sara did not feel the same about her touch? What if Sara did not even like anything that Ava did to her?

Sara’s hand covering Ava’s brought her out of her thoughts. Sara sat up straight, shifting slightly against Ava’s thigh, and wrapped Ava’s fingers around the waistband of her underwear. Ava followed her, lifting her torso from the bed, already missing Sara’s closeness. She pressed a kiss to her jaw, then to her cheek, culminating in a kiss right below her ear, as she slid her hand to Sara’s back, pushing it underneath her boyshorts so she could grab her ass without any fabric covering it.

“What do you want?” Ava asked, lowering her head to Sara’s shoulder, lightly biting it.

“I want,” Sara said, gently pushing on Ava’s shoulder until she laid back down, “to ride your fingers.”

Ava let out a curse for what felt like the thousandth time as she watched Sara do away with her underwear, sending Ava a cheeky smile. Ava reached for her thighs, pulling her up until she was straddling her stomach. Then, she let her eyes run down Sara’s body, for the first time actually looking at her breasts. The sight took her breath away, and Ava thought she could look at it forever.

Sara grabbed her hand once more when Ava did nothing but stare, forcing Ava’s eyes lower. Ava swallowed as the tips of her fingers made contact with Sara’s cunt. Sara pushed her lower, only stopping when Ava could feel the beginning of her entrance. She let go of her hand then, instead bracing herself on Ava’s body.

“How many?” Ava asked, licking her lips as she gathered wetness on her fingers.

“Two,” Sara responded, bucking her hips against Ava’s hand.

Ava nodded, grabbing Sara’s hip with her other hand as she slowly pushed two of her fingers into her, moaning at the feel of Sara enveloping them. She looked up at Sara’s face, lips parted and messy hair outlining her head.

Sara gasped, hips moving the moment Ava’s fingers were fully inside of her. Ava made sure to keep her fingers straight as Sara rode them, her eyes moving between Sara’s eyes, her lips, her bouncing breasts, her abs, and where her fingers disappeared inside of her. Ava tightened her hold on her, fingers digging into Sara’s flesh, as she watched Sara close her eyes. 

She did not notice Sara’s hand moving until she spotted one of Sara’s arms pushing her breasts together. Her eyes traveled down the arm, and Ava could not hold back a whine as Sara’s fingers — the same fingers that had been fucking Ava earlier — rubbed at her own clit, mere inches away from Ava’s hand.

All Ava could do was watch as Sara fucked herself on top of her, the sounds leaving her growing louder and more frequent as she came closer to her release. Ava’s eyes moved back to Sara’s face as she finally came, shuddering against Ava’s hand.

“Did you like that?” Sara asked, still catching her breath.

Ava only nodded in response, eyes running across Sara’s body.

Sara moved to get off of her, but before she could, Ava flipped them, pressing their bodies together again as her fingers buried themselves deeper into Sara’s cunt, drawing a delicious moan out of her.

Sara looked surprised as she stared up at her, and Ava could not help but feel satisfied at having taken her off guard.

She lowered her head to Sara’s neck, kissing it as she slowly pulled her fingers out, only to push them back in again, resulting in another sound leaving Sara’s lips as she rolled her hips.

“Can you take more?” she asked, placing an open-mouthed kiss against her skin.

“Yes,” Sara breathed, wrapping her arms around Ava’s shoulders.

Ava smiled, pulling her fingers almost all the way out, then letting a third join them, slowly pushing back in. Sara tightened wonderfully around her, using her arms to pull Ava’s body as close as she could as she frantically moved her hips against her hand.

Ava searched out her pulse point, sucking down on it as she flicked Sara’s clit with her thumb and curled her fingers just so. Sara cried out her name, arms tightening impossibly as she came undone under Ava’s touch. Ava continued fucking her until she went limp against the bed, her iron tight hold on Ava loosening. She kept her fingers inside of her for a little while longer, before slowly pulling them out.

Sara sighed underneath her, mouth curving up in a blissed out smile.

Ava moved to kiss her, but a yawn interrupted her, making her bury her head in Sara’s neck instead and let out a noise of complaint.

“What?” Sara asked, laughing quietly into her ear.

“I wanted to eat you out,” Ava huffed.

Sara moved a hand to Ava’s hair, running it softly through it. “Guess you’ll just have to wait till next time.”

Ava’s head shot up into the air, eyes fixed on Sara’s face. “There’ll be a next time?”

“I mean, as long as you want…”

“I do! I just wasn’t sure if you would,” Ava said, averting Sara’s gaze.

“I do,” Sara said, cupping Ava’s jaw, making her look at her.

Ava smiled softly, staring into Sara’s eyes. She leaned down to kiss her, feeling Sara’s lips move tenderly against her own. When she pulled back, she flopped down on her back, pulling Sara’s body towards her own. Sara happily obliged, rolling over so her body was laying against Ava’s side and her head rested on her shoulder. Ava wrapped her arms around her, lightly running one of her hands down Sara’s spine, feeling more content than she had in a long, long time.

 

***

 

Ava woke up to an unfamiliar weight strewn across her body. She frowned, feeling more than hearing a sigh let out right next to her skin. She slowly opened one of her eyes and all the memories of the night before came rushing back as she spotted blonde hair. Ava breathed out slowly through her mouth, suddenly very aware of the person still sleeping on top of her.

As her mind wandered to exactly what the night before had entailed, she felt a flush creep up to her cheeks. Last night felt surreal to her, along with the fact that  _ Sara’s _ limbs were currently covering her. Sara’s head rested in the groove of her neck, with one of her arms thrown across her torso and one of her legs thrown across Ava’s. Ava was a little surprised to wake up to Sara  _ cuddling  _ her, but also, in just a small part of her, she was surprised to wake up to Sara still there at all.

Ava carefully extracted her arm from underneath Sara, tentatively putting it back down on Sara’s back. Sara stirred just a little, slightly adjusting her position against Ava’s, and Ava became acutely aware of how naked they both were. She tried to keep her breathing under control as she gently moved her hand up and down Sara’s back, finding the soft feel of Sara’s skin more pleasing than she probably should.

Ava turned her head to look at her watch, not surprised by the time it showed. Despite her having taken the weekend off due to the date — one day for the date and one day to recover — she was too used to waking up for work to ever sleep much longer, and today was no different.

She pursed her lips, looking down at Sara. Ava knew she would not be able to sleep more, so now she had to pick between watching Sara sleep, waking her up, or somehow escaping her grasp without waking her. She supposed she could try the latter, maybe make Sara some breakfast to wake her up with, but something about being in bed with a trained assassin made her doubt it would be possible. Watching Sara sleep felt too intimate after just one night, and so, despite not wanting to pull Sara out from her slumber, that only left waking her up.

“Sara?” she prompted, cringing at how her sleepy voice sounded.

Sara groaned, somehow cuddling even deeper into Ava’s embrace. Ava could not help but giggle at it. She brought her hand up to Sara’s hair, scratching at the back of her head.

“Sara?” she tried again, brushing Sara’s hair over her shoulder. 

“What?” Sara whined, tightening the arm around Ava’s torso.

“It’s time to wake up.” Ava let her hand run down Sara’s back again, enjoying the way Sara shivered underneath her touch.

Sara lifted her head slightly from Ava’s chest, peering over at the same watch Ava had looked at just a moment ago. “Don’t tell me you have to go to work,” she said, letting her head fall back down on Ava’s chest.

Ava sighed, feeling a little guilty that she had woken Sara up when Sara so obviously wanted to sleep. “No—” Ava smirked, moving her hand back up to Sara’s head so she could grab it and tilt it backward, allowing Ava to look at her— “I took the day off. I expected that I would need the rest after spending an entire day with you.”

“Rude,” Sara said, escaping Ava’s grasp and lifting herself slightly from the bed, leaning on her arms. A second went by as Sara just stared at her, and Ava could feel her heart racing for the entire duration. Then, Sara smiled lazily, sleepiness still written across her features, before lowering her head, softly pressing their lips together. Ava’s hand came up to the back of Sara’s head again, lightly pulling her closer.

When Sara pulled back, smile still on her lips, a horrible through crossed Ava’s mind — morning breath. It had been so long since she had had to think about it, but now, as she turned her head to the side, pretending to check the time, she was horrified at the thought of Sara smelling hers.

“Are you okay?” Sara asked, when Ava did not turn back around. 

“Yep,” Ava said, still looking at the watch. “Hey, if you want to sleep more, don’t let me stop you, I’ll just go read or something.” Ava turned to look at Sara again with a tight lipped smile, hoping Sara would let her go and deal with everything.

Sara frowned, looking down at her. In the end, she pressed a kiss to the corner of Ava’s mouth, then laid her head back down on her chest, this time pressing into Ava’s side instead of laying across her body. “Or, you could stay here and cuddle me,” she said, lifting one hand to Ava’s chest , tracing her fingers over Ava’s skin.

Ava could not help a soft smile at the action, her own hands coming up to wrap themselves around Sara. “I should get up,” she whispered, despite her hands gently moving across Sara’s skin.

“You should stay here with me,” Sara countered, snuggling even closer. “Besides, I think you might do need to recover.” Ava did not have to look at Sara to know there was a smirk on her lips. Sara used her own foot to lightly kick Ava’s legs apart, then dragged the hand on Ava’s chest downwards. Ava’s hand shot down to stop it just before it could reach low enough.

She felt almost embarrassed as she closed her legs again, drawing Sara’s hand up to her lips so she could kiss it. While having Sara touch her again was definitely something Ava wanted to happen, Sara’s words were not untrue — Ava did need to recover. “You’re right,” she sighed, biting her lip.

“Hey,” Sara said, brushing her lips against Ava’s skin, “that just means I did my job right.”

“You obviously don’t have to recover.” Ava turned her head away again.

“So, I’m more used to this than you. That’s not a bad thing,” Sara said, running her fingers up and down Ava’s side. “And I’m sure we’ll get you back into shape soon enough.” Sara placed an open mouthed kiss on Ava’s neck to emphasize what she meant by that, before settling again. A shiver ran through Ava at exactly what those words involved.

 

Sara groaned when, after a peaceful while, a familiar sound came somewhere from the floor. 

“What is that?” Ava asked, her face scrunching up adorably.

“That would be my phone,” Sara said, trying to spot her pants with a quick glance. “Probably just the Legends calling. They better not have destroyed the Waverider in my absence.” Ava giggled, and the sound made Sara smile.

“Maybe they’re worried about their fearless leader. Did you even tell them where you were going?”

Sara snorted, thinking back to what had started all of this. “Of course I did, they’re the whole reason we went out on a date.”

“I think Gary played a small part in it as well,” Ava said, sounding almost offended at the notion that this was all the Legends’ doing.

“Whatever makes you happy,” Sara sighed. She was ready to forget about her phone calling — the kids could give her a little slack to relax — when a thought crossed her mind. “We should probably wait a little to tell them what happened,” she said, looking at Ava to gauge her reaction.

“You don’t want them to know?” Ava asked, a confused look on her face, along with something Sara could not quite pinpoint.

“Eventually.  _ But _ , we can’t just let them know that they were right about our personal lives. I say we make them think the date was a total bust so that they can realize that they don’t know everything about us.” Sara nodded to emphasize her words, happy with her conclusion.

  
  


“You don’t think that’s a little extreme?” Ava asked, thinking that lying about their,  _ whatever _ this was, was taking it a little too far.

“Ava, do you  _ really _ want our teams all up in our business just because they know we’re dating? Especially when we’ve just started, at least give us a chance to figure this out before  _ they _ try to figure this out.” At Sara’s words, multiple images of Gary bombarding her with questions about Sara and trying to plan out their dates for her flashed through her mind.

“You may have a point,” she sighed.

“Duh,” Sara said, a pleased smile on her lips.

Before they could say or do anything else, Ava’s stomach grumbled. Ava felt her cheeks color for what felt like the nth time, once more feeling embarrassed.

“Breakfast?” Sara asked, already making to get up.

Ava made a face as the heat of Sara’s body left hers, but, when her stomach growled again, she reluctantly followed. She quickly grabbed two robes from her closet, tossing one of them at Sara before pulling the other onto her own body.

“What? You have a problem with me being naked?” Sara asked, staring at Ava instead of putting the robe on.

“Yes,” Ava said, making her face neutral. Sara raised an eyebrow at her, and Ava had to keep herself from smirking as she closed the distance between them, looking over Sara’s too perfect body. “If you don’t put that on—” Ava brought a hand up to the back of Sara’s head, pulling her closer, so close their lips were brushing as Ava continued— “I might not be able to keep my hands off you. And we’ve already established that that’s not on the table right now.”

Sara leaned in half an inch more, just enough to press a quick kiss to Ava’s lips, before pulling out of her grasp completely. “Well, see, now I just wanna wear this even less,” she said, crossing her arms, robe still in her hand.

Ava sighed, turning towards the door. “Put it on or I’m not making you any pancakes.” She smiled as she heard the rustling of Sara getting dressed behind her.

 

Sara frowned and tilted her head as she spotted Ava standing still in the middle of the room as Sara reached the bottom of the stairs. Due to having to had to put on the robe and grab her phone, Ava had gotten quite a headstart on her with going downstairs. When Sara looked where Ava was looking, a small smile fell on her lips as she shook her head. Ava was looking at the still nearly overflowing glass of whiskey she had anxiously poured the night before.

Ava turned around as Sara neared, trying to look like she had not been staring at the glass. Sara found it oddly adorable.

“I’m clothed,” Sara said, gesturing proudly to herself. “Now what was this about pancakes?”

Ava shook her head, releasing a breath, but walked towards the fridge after spending a second to look at Sara. Sara smiled, walking over to the same stool she had occupied last night. She watched as Ava quickly extracted what she needed from the fridge and skillfully put it all together in a bowl. She did not miss the red creeping into Ava’s cheeks as she was being watched.

“You could help, you know,” Ava said, avoiding Sara’s gaze.

“By doing what? Making pancakes isn’t really a two man job, at least not last time I checked.”

“You mean before you had an AI to make you pancakes on demand?” Ava raised an eyebrow, finally looking at her.

“Yup,” Sara said, resting her head in her hand.

Ava sighed, continuing to whisk the batter with practiced movements. “You could find us some plates, warm the stove—”

“Nah,” Sara said, gaze moving over Ava. “I’m just fine watching you.”

Ava huffed, throwing the wisp into the sink before finding a ladle. Sara simply watched as Ava moved to the stove, putting the batter down beside it. Her watching was interrupted, however, when her phone once more started making sounds. She held in a groan as she answered it.

“What?” she asked, voice hopefully conveying the annoyance she felt at being interrupted.

“Captain!” Nate exclaimed, followed by the hushed voices of the rest of Sara’s team, who were obviously listening in on the conversation.

“Please don’t tell me the Waverider is on fire,” Sara said, already dreading having to fix whatever mess she was sure her team had caused.

“No, no, the Waverider is just fine,” Nate said, making Sara even more certain it was not. But, if Gideon had not summoned her back to the ship, it could not be  _ that _ bad. And Sara deserved pancakes. “We were just wondering if  _ you _ were okay. What with you not coming home after your date with Ava.” More hushed murmurs followed Nate’s words, making Sara roll her eyes.

“Actually, I’m feeling great. The date went as badly as both me and Ava knew it would—” Ava turned around, raising an eyebrow at her, to which Sara only responded with a smirk— “but I still found somewhere  _ fun _ to spend my night off.” The murmurs were getting louder, and Sara could not be bothered to deal with any more questions, so she simply told them a quick goodbye and hung up.

“Smooth,” Ava said, turning back to face the stove.

“What?” Sara asked, placing her phone back down on the counter.

“You don’t think the Legends are going to find it a little bit strange that you didn’t go back to the Waverider after our  _ bad _ date?”

“Ava, come on, it’s me.” Sara could feel Ava’s eye roll even if she was not facing her. “Besides, if anyone’s going to give us away, it’s going to be you, Miss-I-can’t-do-anything-wrong.”

“Excuse me?” Ava said, turning to face Sara again, this time with a spatula in her hand. “I’m quite good at keeping secrets, thank you.”

“Says the woman who let me know Mallus existed in the first place,” Sara scoffed.

Ava narrowed her eyes at her, pointing the spatula at Sara as she walked towards the counter dividing them. “If anyone can’t keep a secret here, it’s you.”

“Wanna bet?” Sara said, leaning halfway over the counter.

“It’s on,” Ava said, booping Sara’s nose with the handle of the spatula.

“Seal it with a kiss?” Sara tried to lean even closer but found herself stopped by the counter digging into her stomach. Ava shook her head, a small smile on her lips, and closed the rest of the distance, giving Sara a quick kiss before she went back to her cooking.


	3. Chapter 3

Ava was getting ready to open a portal back to the Time Bureau when Ray and Zari invited her to stay for a snack. Her first instinct had been to refuse, but she figured she should get to know The Legends a little better if she was going to keep dating Sara. 

The meal was great, as usual, Gideon's food processor producing all their favorites with ease. The talk, though, could be better. Ava wasn't even sure how they got into the subject, but they were all talking about relationships. 

"So, Ava, dating anyone?" Amaya asked with a kind smile. 

Ava only barely managed not to choke on her juice. Everyone was watching her with curious eyes and she could feel a slight blush creeping up. 

"Yeah, Aves, got a girlfriend yet?" Sara smirked. 

Ava couldn't help but glare at her, they had a bet going and that did not help her odds. 

"No, no girlfriends," she said, voice tight. 

"It's a shame your date with Sara went badly," Ray said with sympathy. 

"Yes." Ava nodded, shoving more food into her mouth so she didn't have to say anything else. 

Thankfully, someone changed the focus of the conversation and Ava could breath more easily.  She didn't linger, though, as soon as she could Ava was out of the Waverider and away from probing Legends. Well, Gary could be noisy sometimes, but he was easier to deal with.

She glanced at the reports on her desk with a sigh, there was still so much work to be done for the day. At least now, at the end of the day, she had Sara Lance on her bed to help her de-stress. Ava smiled softly to herself and got to work, the quicker she got that done, the quicker she could go home. 

 

Sara pushed the take out container away from her and shifted her position on the couch so she could cuddle up to Ava, now that she was done eating. 

"I'm glad you stayed to eat with us after the mission," Sara said, "I like seeing you relax a little. You know, around everyone else, not just me."

"Yeah? It was nice," Ava said, playing with Sara's fingers, "Except when you decided to join the interrogation about my love life. You can't do that, it's cheating!"

Sara chuckled. "No, it's not. We never said there were rules to it."

Ava rolled her eyes but there was no real heat behind it. Sara was quickly getting addicted to the softness Ava seemed to exude when they were alone. 

"Okay, that means I'm free to try and get you to lose, too. Right?"

"Yup," Sara grinned. "Do your best, babe."

 

***  
  


Ava watched as her agents went around finishing up with the scene where the legends had dealt with an anachronism. They had been slightly less destructive than usual and for that Ava was grateful. 

"Did you guys see that cute girl we saved?" Nate asked as the Legends came to stand by her. 

Ava was about to shut that type of talk down, they were working after all, but she saw Sara's glance and decided to try and pay her back for the whole girlfriend question from the other day. 

"I did, she had a nice smile," Ava said without taking her eyes off her agents.  She could almost feel all the eyes on her from the surprised Legends. 

"You think she's cute?" Sara asked, her arms crossed and a blank expression on her face. 

Ava had to fight to keep herself from smiling as she got the exact reaction she was expecting.  "Yes, don't you?"

"You should ask her out, you would make a cute couple!" Nate said before Sara could reply. 

"Maybe I will." Ava smiled. "That would be against so many regulations."

"It would and, you know, you could do better," Sara said. 

"You don't even know her," Ray said with a frown. 

"Whatever, we should go back to the ship."

Sara threw a slight glare in Ava's direction before dragging the Legends towards their ship. Ava smiled to herself, glad that she managed to score a point on their stupid bet.

 

***  
  


Ava opened her office door and almost collided with Gary, who was just about to get out of it. 

"Gary! What are you doing?" 

He grinned in a very suspicious way. "Just dropping something off."

Ava narrowed her eyes, walking past him and fully into her office. She stopped abruptly at the sight that greeted her. On the center of her table was the biggest bouquet of roses she had ever seen. 

"Gary. What is this?" she asked in a clipped tone. 

"Flowers!" he said cheerfully. "Do you know who they are from? A boyfriend, girlfriend, secret admirer?"

Ava rolled her eyes, suddenly understanding where those damn flowers had come from. 

"Gary, please throw those away."

"What! But they are so pretty!" he protested. 

"Well, then keep them for yourself." She went around the table and sat down. "And please, keep this between us."

Gary nodded, grabbing the flowers quickly. "Do you know who sent them?" 

Ava sighed. "Yeah, but it was just a joke. I have a lot of work to do…"

"Yes, of course! I'm going now!"

Ava waited for the door to close and then immediately picked up her phone, dialing a familiar number. 

"Seriously? Flowers?" she said the second it was picked up. 

_ "Hello to you, too." _

Ava could hear the smile in Sara's voice and mentally rolled her eyes. 

_ "I thought they were pretty. I know you're not too fond of them but I thought they would brighten up your office." _

"The only thing they are brightening up is Gary's desk. I'm starting to think you just want people to know, already."

_ "Just trying to win a bet, babe. Anyways, I gotta go. Don't throw the chocolates away! Bye!" _

"What chocolates?" Ava asked the empty air. 

She shook her head and put her phone away. She had a lot of work to do, chocolates and the bet would have to wait.

 

***  
  


Sara sat down with her sandwich, ready for a quiet lunch, but of course, that was ruined as Ray, Nate, and Zari entered the kitchen.

"Maybe the Captain will know," Ray said, sitting down next to her. 

"Know what?"

Nate looked at her hesitant. "We were just wondering about Ava's secret admirer."

"Ava's what?" Sara asked, putting her half-eaten sandwich down. 

"Her secret admirer!" Ray said brightly. "Gary says she got flowers and chocolate the other day!"

"Good for her." Sara went back to eating, ignoring her friends' curious expressions. 

"Do you know who it is?" Zari asked with a raised brow. 

"No, and I don't care. Don't you guys have anything better to do than to speculate about Ava's love life?"

Zari shrugged. "No. And I can't believe you're not even a little bit curious."

"Ava can date whoever she wants, I don't see why we should waste time speculating."

Sara got up and threw her plate in the sink, knowing Ray would take care of the dishes. She didn't know if this new talk of secret admirer was good or not, she just knew she would rather not linger and lose the bet. 

"I'm gonna go see if Gideon has anything for us, you guys have way too much free time on your hands."

  
***

 

Sara started throwing the rest of the food on their plates away while Ava grabbed the rest of the dishes. They had finished dinner an hour ago and Sara had convinced Ava to leave the dishes for later. An hour was all Ava gave her. 

"You know—" Sara put the plates down and turned to look at Ava— "we could be doing a lot of other  _ more fun _ things."

Ava didn't even look at her. "Yes, and we will. After the dishes are done."

Sara pouted but grabbed the plates and started to wash them. 

"I can't believe you told Gary you have a secret admirer!" Sara said, 

Ava shook her head. "I did not tell him that, he just assumed. That's your fault, too, I don't know why you're complaining."

"Just trying to do something nice," Sara shrugged. 

"You were trying to win the bet." Ava threw a knowing glance her way. 

"That too, but didn't you enjoy the chocolate?"

Ava smiled. "Yes, they were lovely." She kissed Sara's forehead. "Thank you."

They finished their task in companionable silence. As soon as they were done, Sara pulled Ava by the hand, towards the couch. When Ava sat down, Sara immediately dropped down, resting her head on Ava's lap. Ava smiled fondly down at her, gently combing her fingers through Sara's hair. 

"Maybe we should just tell them," Ava said quietly after a while. 

"Hm?" Sara blinked her eyes open, Ava's motions having lulled her into a half asleep state. "You're just afraid of losing!"

Ava rolled her eyes. "I'm not. Last I checked, you were the one losing!"

"You checked wrong," Sara grinned, " 'cause I'm the one winning."

"Yeah, right. Because the Legends definitely haven't picked up on your jealous vibes."

"What jealous vibes? I don't do jealous!" Sara protested. 

Ava shrugged. "If you say so."

"Come 'ere." Sara pulled Ava's head down so she could kiss her and end the conversation.   To Sara's delight, Ava smiled into the kiss and let herself be distracted. There would be time for more talking later. Much later. 

  
***

 

After a few more failed attempts to get the other to lose the bet — one that almost got Sara hurt by accident during a mission — Ava convinced Sara to just tell the Legends and call the bet off. 

It had been her idea but Ava was still feeling nervous about it. She liked the Legends and she knew this was all their idea in the first place, they had only gone on a date to prove they were a bad match after all. It still felt like meeting your girlfriend's family and a part of Ava couldn't help but feel anxious. 

Ava took a deep breath, steeling herself before opening a portal onto the Waverider. Most of the Legends were spread around the room, Amaya and Zari talking in a corner and Mick in front of the TV with a bottle of beer. 

"Hey!" Sara said, appearing behind Ava and making her jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay." Ava smiled. She seemed to be always smiling around Sara these days. 

Sara grinned, resting a gentle hand on Ava's back. "Where are Ray and Nate?" she asked the room.

"Probably at the lab," Zari said with a shrug. "Why?"

"I'm trying to watch the game here!" Mick said loudly. 

"Relax, Mick, this will be quick." Sara distractedly walked closer to where Mick was. "Gideon, can you get Ray and Nate to come here?"

_ "Certainly Captain." _

Ava stood still, back straight, watching the room a little nervously. She was itching to touch Sara now that she was so close, had gotten used to always be touching in the time they had been dating. Ray and Nate's arrival distracted her from her thoughts. They were in a heated debate about something, both gesturing wildly to get their point across. 

"Guys!" Sara called, getting no response. "Guys!"

Ray turned towards them, startled, when she practically yelled, looking almost surprised to see them all there. 

"Hey, Ava!" Ray greeted. "What's up, Captain?"

Sara let out a long sigh. "I'm trying to say something, if you guys could pay attention for one second?"

"Aye, Captain!" Nate said playfully. 

Sara shook her head. "Right, so I just wanted to say…" She trailed off, uncertain. "Well, just to let you guys know you were right."

"'Bout what?" Nate asked, stealing some of Mick's chips.

"Hey, send some of those my way!" Zari said loudly. 

"No!" Mick protested, pushing Nate's hands away. 

"Guys, I'm trying to…" Sara sighed, giving up.

Zari had gotten up and was trying to wrestle a bag of chips away from Nate. 

"Do they know they can just get Gideon to make more of those?" Ava asked quietly. 

"The worst part is, yes, they do." Sara shook her head. "Ava and I-"

The bag Zari and Nate were fighting over tore open, chips flying all around but most of them falling on Mick. There was a dead silence where no one dared to move a muscle, and then Mick stood up. He turned around to face them, irritation pouring out of him in waves, making Nate and Zari step back slowly. 

"Just say you and Pantsuit are screwing so I can get back to my game!" Mick said angrily "And you—" He pointed at Nate— "go get me more chips!"

"What?" Ray asked, looking at Sara and Ava. 

Ava had no idea what to say after all of that so she just glanced at Sara, hoping she knew what to do. 

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say." Sara wrapped an arm around Ava's waist. "Ava and I are dating, you were right, our first date was actually pretty good, the end."

"That's supposed to be news?" Zari snorted. 

Amaya smiled gently. "We know, you're not as subtle as you think."

Ava couldn't help but laugh. "Well then,"

Sara shook her head, "When did you…?"

"Wait! We didn't know!" Nate said. 

Ray frowned. "The flowers, was that you? I didn't know you were the flowers type!" He grinned happily.

Mick glared at him. "Shut up! Everyone, leave! I just want to watch my game in peace!"

Ava bit her lip to hide her smile and started to push Sara away. "Come on, let Mr. Rory watch his game before he pops a vein." She turned to Nate and Ray, "You too, and, Nate, get him some more of those chips."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The boys were quick to do as instructed, exiting the room before Mick got even more pissed. Sara smiled up at Ava, squeezing her waist gently. 

"You're good with them," she said quietly. 

"They're not so bad once you get past the screw ups." Ava smiled. 

"Yeah, yeah." 

They joined Ray in the kitchen, Nate appearing a few minutes later after delivering the chips to Mick. 

"I knew you two would make a cute couple!" Ray said.  "Aren't you glad you went on that date?"

Sara was quick to try and change the subject, clearly not comfortable with having their relationship scrutinized. Ava just felt glad to have it out in the open and as much as she had hated having the Legends and Gary talking about her love life before, now she was just happy their interest got her and Sara together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story! We hope you gays enjoy it! Don't be afraid to hit us up on tumblr, same as out name here! We are accepting prompts so throw something our way xD

**Author's Note:**

> Hit us up on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com) and [@fvandomtrvsh](http://fvandomtrvsh.tumblr.com)


End file.
